Perbincangan Uke
by Visha lrM
Summary: Di perjalanan menuju neraka ? . Sena bertemu dengan Ciel.  For Shield Via Yoichi  Warning: BL ? , newbie, GJ, ancur lebur, ingat pasang pengaman!


Yeeeiiii ! Hallo! Sha-chan hadir! Dan ne Fic pertamaku!

telat utk bilang Gong Xi Fa Chai minna! –moga tulisannya benar- dan q tw klo ne da telat tp tetep q mw ucapin Met Ultah Oka-san! Ne fic for you!

Da! Tak usah basa-basi! Klo da basi tak bisa di nikmati!

**Disclaimer:** Intinya bukan punyaku! Q cman nyambung2in mereka –dengan paksa- jadi satu!

**Warning: **Um... OOC? Semoga tidak! BL? Ya.. dikit sih.. tp yang pasti judul lain ama crita! Humor kagak kerasa! Romance? Ne perlu di pertanyakan!

**YOU DONT LIKE? DONT READ IT! SO, DONT FLAME!**

**Perbicangan Uke**

**By: Visha lrM  
**

Pair: CielSena

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: K+

Di mansion Phantomhive yang berada di Jepang. Di koridor, terlihat seorang butler berpakaian hitam sedang membawa cemilan dan teh.

Tea time. Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Bocchannya, dia mengetuk pintu. Hening. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk pintu dan memang tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Bocchan saya permisi masuk!" Yang terlihat di sana adalah ruang kerja tertata rapi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana, "Hah.. Bocchan.."

Nun jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah taman ria yang diselimuti aura-aura setan. Tentu kita tahu setan mana yang mengeluarkan aura itu. Dia dengan setia(?) menunggu seseorang yang berada di rumah berikut.

"Hiieeee! Aku terlambat!" teriak seorang peremp- maksudnya pemuda manis.

"Sena! Mau sampai kapan kau bersantai? Bukankah kau ada janji?"

"Ya Kaa-san!"

Setelah sadar akan ketelambatannya. Dia langsung bersiap-siap dengan kecepatan cahayanya dan turun ke ruangan bawah tanah untuk memakai sepatu.

"Sena mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?" tanya seorang lelaki seperti ayahnya –memang ayahnya kok-

"Saya sudah terlambat! Oke! Saya berangkat dulu!" Sena pun kembali memakai kecepatan cahayanya untuk mengejar keterlambatannya.

"Fu fu fu.. Sena mau kencan! Dan sepertinya bersama nak Youichi! Fu fu fu.. Anakku! Jadilah Uke yang baik!"

"Ibu..."

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Sena melihat seorang anak yang sedang bercosplay –menurutnya- pakaian bangsawan Inggris sedang berjalan sendiri.

'Tersesat?' pikirnya dan dia pun mendekati anak itu.

**Ciel's POV**

Saya berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa arah tentu sambil mengomeli Sebastian seperti

"Dia setan!"

"Dia tidak berperasaan!"

"Setan tidak berperasaan yang baka!"

Ya memang sebagian salah tapi saya tidak akan menarik kata-kata saya! Padahal sudah sampai di negeri Matahari Terbit. Tetapi tidak dibiarkan libur! Bahkan jadwalnya lebih padat daripada di Inggris!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Dengan refleks, saya langsung memalingkan wajah tentu untuk melihat siapa. Dan yang saya lihat adalah pria separuh baya yang menjijikan memandangku dengan tatapan –mesum-coret- aneh.

"Adik manis.. Mau ikut Om?" kata dengan nafas memburu.

Hah? Siapa kau? Beraninya menggoda seorang Phantomhive!

"Maaf.. Saya tidak bisa!"

"Oh! Tak usah takut!"

Siapa yang tidak takut melihat tampangmu?

"Akan Om belikan banyak mainan!"

Mainan? Bah! Jangankan banyak, malah sebagian mainan terkenal saya yang buat!

"Sekali lagi maaf. Say-"

"Tak apa! Tak apa! Tak usah takut!" katanya dengan sedikit menarik tanganku

CUKUP!

Tanpa basa-basi saya langsung memukul daerah sensitifnya dengan tongkat yang selalu saya bawa kemana-mana. Sepertinya sakit, tapi apa urusanku? Sudah ditolak baik-baik bukan?

Setelah agak jauh. Pundak saya di tepuk lagi.

Kali ini siapa lagi?

Tetapi sekarang yang saya lihat adalah seorang um.. pemuda? Yang pasti dia manis dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Um... Hai!"

"... Selamat siang!" kataku sopan dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Eh? Se- selamat siang juga!"

Cukup lama kami saling berpandangan. Kurasa dia orang yang pemalu dan sedikit canggung di hadapanku.

"Eh.. Tersesat?" katanya memecah kesunyian.

"Siapa? Anda?"

"Bukan! Aku tidak tersesat! Apa kamu tersesat?"

"... Mungkin!"

Iya lah! Dari tadi berjalan tanpa arah gara-gara.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Bantuan? Ng.. Tidak, dari pada itu, yang saya butuhkan saat ini adalah...

"Cukup anda temani saya sejenak."

"Eh?"

**Sena's POV**

Kami duduk di pinggir danau. Dan.. suasana di sini agak panas. Apa sebaiknya kucairkan sedikit?

"Maaf! Padahal baru kenal saya, tetapi..." katanya mencairkan suasana duluan.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Dan lagi.. Na-namaku Kobayakawa Sena. Kamu?"

"Nama saya Earl Ciel Phantomhive! Panggil saja saya Ciel, Kobayakawa-san!"

"Eh? Um.. Ciel! Bisa panggil saya Sena saja? Dan.. Kalau pakai bahasa formal begitu agak..."

"Baiklah, Sena!"

"Jadi, Ciel.. Kenapa kau memilih untuk pergi denganku? Eh! Maksudku kenapa tidak pergi dengan om tadi? Eh! Bukannya aku bermaksud merendahkanmu! Akupun tidak mau diajak seperti itu tapi, kenapa..."

Aargh! Aku pusing!

Sebagai tanda bingung, aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Yah.. Aku tau maksudmu kok..."

Syukurlah! Walau kecil tapi dia cepat mengerti!

"Jadi?"

"Itu karena kau mempunyai aura yang tidak berbahaya! Aura seorang Uke."

Eh? Aku.. Apa aku harus berterimakasih?

"Jadi, Ciel.. Kamu ke Jepang dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Butlerku."

''Hiiiee? Jadi kamu beneran bangsawan?"

Dia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Pantas kamu beitu kuat dan berani terhadap Om tadi! Kalau aku tidak akan bisa sepertimu!"

"Jadi kau akan ikut dengan om tadi?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak!"

"Jadi?"

"Eh? Eh.. Kurasa Hiruma-san akan menolongku!"

"Siapa?"

"Eh?.. Um.. Dia..."

"Sememu?"

Anak ini.. Darimana dia belajar tentang SemeUke? *Sweatdrop*

"Enak ya punya yang melindungimu! Dibanding Sememu, Butlerku..."

"Apa Butlermu tidak mau melindungimu?"

"Bukan tapi.. Dia melakukan itu karna estetika! Bukan karna hatinya.. Dia memang iblis!"

"Eh?"

"Ah! Maaf! Pasti kedengaran aneh!"  
"Tidak! Justru aku sudah biasa mendengarnya! Soalnya kan Hiruma-san adalah Commander from Hell."

"Hah?"

Sejak matahari ada di atas kepala kami sampai matahari akan tenggelam. Kami terus membicarakan tentang Hiruma-san dan Butlernya yang benama Sebastian.

"Hah? Jadi, dia punya daftar dosa semua orang?"

"Eh? Dosa? Ya.. Memang namanya dosa sih. Dan lagi kalau di butuhkan dia selalu ada."

"Bocchan!" teriak seorang pria dengan pakaian hitam butut dari kejauhan.

"Ah! Jemputanku sudah datang."

Jemputan? Berarti dia itu Sebastian butlernya.

Butler itu pun berlari ke arah kami. Bisa kudengar betapa jauhnya dia mencari Ciel dari nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Ciel hanya diam melihat butlernya itu.

"Ciel, kurasa pendapatmu salah tentang butlermu!" Mereka hanya diam. Kurasa mereka bingung,"Hati!..." Mendengar itu ekspresi Ciel langsung lunak.

"... Mungkin!"

"Bocchan! Saatnya pulang!"

"Aku pergi dulu ya Sena! Maaf kalau aku mengambil banyak waktumu!"

"Tidak apa!"

"Oh! Ya! Sepertinya saat kau bertemu denganku kau sangat terburu-buru sekali!"

Itu kan karena...

"HIE! Maaf! Aku harus pergi dulu!" Kataku dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Huh! Mendengar ceritamu tentang sememu sepertinya ia tidak menerima permintaan maaf!"

**Nomal POV **

Sena berlari, terus berlari. Dia masuk kedalam taman ria dan mencari sesosok makhluk *plak!* orang.

"Di... Dimana dia?"

Naas bagi Sena! Aura setan langsung muncul dibelakangnya.

"K-U-S-O-C-H-I-B-I!

"HIIEE!"

Dipihak Ciel

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Kenapa kau bisa lelah?"

"Bukankah bocchan menyuruh saya menyembunyikan kekuatan saya hingga keadaan terjepit?"

"... Lalu kenapa kau baru mencariku?"

"Bukankah bocchan butuh ketenangan?"

" Hm... " Ciel pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan berhenti sesaat untuk, " Oh! Sebastian!"

" Ya?"

"Apa di neraka ada komandan yang punya buku dosa manusia?"

**-TAMAT. THE END. FIN-dengan gj nya...**

**Omake**

Heh? Kok jd ancur gini? Ntah mana humornya ntah mana romancenya...

Utk nma ciel takut salah! Klo salah bri tw y! Tp jgn flame! Plis jgn!

Gomen utk fic anehny!

Soalnya klo dbuang sayang!

Dan soal zaman Ciel ama zaman Sena anggap aja sama ya! –maksa-

*plaak*

Terakhir kata dari saya mohon maaf untuk kekurangan, dan terimakasih utk kelebihan *loh?*

Dan

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A

Ya! XP


End file.
